Seraphim
by Yorugami Ahou
Summary: * Chap 1 up * The Story of a silver haired Seraphim whose punishment lays heavily on the soul until a certain spiky-haired blonde individual come to save him from damnation.
1. Introduction

SERAPHIM  
  
Prologue  
  
FalconIce  
  
  
  
The silver haired angel looked down from his perch on the clouds at the throbbing flow of humanity in the city. Smiling, he noted just how amusing they could be with all their commotion and bustle. But it always was equalized with some hardship; he too noted this as he roamed his eyes further along. They were always haunted by monsters which were so overwhelmingly powerful. They often as not, stood no chance, and droves of humanity would die. It pained him ever so much to see such beautiful creatures perish in such grisly fates .Only if they had God's Fire would they be able to live more comfortable, he thought to himself. That would at least even out the playing field and humanity wouldn't have to be massacred by the monsters every time.  
  
Sephiroth sighed, he knew that to give God's Fire to beings lesser than the angels, or the demons, was punishable by banishment. Yet, emerald eyes looked upon those which his heart went out to. Humanity was so much more deserving, were they not? They worked their hearts out with only the hands given to them; don't they deserve a reward for their efforts?  
  
Rising up, he stretched his wings to rid himself of the few cramps that he had gotten from sitting so long. He passed one more compassionate gaze upon his beloved humanity before resolving himself for the task ahead.  
  
The Gods wouldn't notice if he gave Humanity God's Fire, he thought. After all, they were so busy with their other creations it was possible that he was the only one who ever worried about Humanity's plight. He firmed his resolve and straightened his wings; yes, he would do it, he would give Humanity that which they need.  
  
He turned to look around, having found no one near, he spread his wings behind him and jumped out of the cloud bank. Gliding smoothly to the mortal realm, he soon alighted on a mountain range. Soon, he found himself in the heart of a mountain. He then thought to himself that this would be the place where humanity would receive their well earned gift from him.  
  
He then laid a hand on the ground feeling for the throb of fire underneath. Sephiroth was soon satisfied in his search as he felt a warm power under the ground coalesce under his hand. He closed his eyes and concentrated, he began to draw more of the green fire into the center of the mountain. It began to heat up the entire surrounding area and it commenced to burn everything around him. The ground which was once covered in snow began to blacken while the snow evaporated making a cloud of mist above the event.  
  
Still, Sephiroth knew that this was not enough, he placed all of his strength into the summoning, and he could feel the very ground underneath him begin to buckle and rock as the surge of energy concentrated more and more on the center which was he. Yet, he knew he mustn't give up in the endeavor too soon else all his efforts would accomplish nothing.  
  
The energies from around him, above and below danced and sang as they went to him. The heat was enormous but since he was an immortal, this meant nothing to him. Sephroth's eyes widened, how foolish could he have been? He thought to himself in that instant as the ground beneath him started to collapse and the air above him turned red.  
  
He took his hand out of the ground and spread his wings; he took flight and saw the catastrophe he had ignited. The mountain which he had been on began to collapse into the earth as the energy of God's Fire began to coalesce and solidify. There was a blinding light as the mountains collapsed and he had to shield his eyes. The sound of rumbling would surely alert the Gods but he had done too much too late. God's Fire would roam the world uncontrolled, it was his entire fault.  
  
At last the rumbling stopped and he opened his eyes. Before him, what was once a mountain range was now a huge crater, it was blackened, burned right into the Earth. Yet, in the middle was the crystal spire of solidified God's Fire. Sephiroth sighed; he just hoped that they would be able to use his gift.  
  
Taking wing once more he went back to his home which would soon, he knew, turn into his prison. Leaving behind him, the enormous crater would later be called, by the very Human's he thought to help, the Northern Crater.  
  
  
  
Violet eyes looked at the figure making its way through the lower reaches of the planets atmosphere. He sighed and turned a saddened gaze to the others behind him.  
  
"Must we?" He asked, his heart pained that such a good intentioned venture would only be rewarded by punishment.  
  
Cobalt blue eyes left no other answer but that which the violet eyed God feared. They would have to give the angel the ultimate punishment for going against the laws of the heavens.  
  
"It is only justice." Stated the onyx eyed God as he crossed his arms across his chest, his eyes stern as they beheld the amethyst eyed God." He knew the wrong he would do and he knew that he would be punished. Fair is fair."  
  
"But it was all for the good of Humanity." Pleaded the blue eyed God," You must understand that Humanity might indeed need such a precaution for the monsters around them…"  
  
Emerald eyes looked down at the pleading God in his arms." But you must understand that neither Humanity nor any lesser being should posses God's Fire lest they think better of themselves and come to believe they are Gods like us." The blue eyed God sighed in resignation.  
  
"I just hope we don't have to punish him too badly." He said, eyeing the now approaching form of the silver haired angel.  
  
But his statement drew no sympathy from the onyx eyed God," Justice must be served and we shouldn't let our emotions cloud our thoughts." He turned an accusing look at the blue eyed God cuddled in the arms of the emerald eyed God.  
  
"Hn. Let's just get this over with. He is just one angel." Snorted the cobalt eyed God as he stalked away.  
  
"I guess there is no idea way." Replied the purple eyed God dejectedly as he followed the form of the cobalt blue eyed God out of the realm." I just wish we didn't have to be so hard…"  
  
"You've too much compassion, DEATH." Snorted the onyx eyed God as he too followed them out.  
  
Violet eyes looked up to meet Onyx," Death must be compassionate else all there is in to look forward in life will be suffering." He replied before completely disappearing.  
  
  
  
Sephiroth knew well what wrong he did and as he entered the sacred sanctum of the heavens, he saw the unearthly forms of the High Ruling Gods coming towards him with purposeful strides. He couldn't help but gulp, his whole body visibly trembling as they drew ever closer, baleful eyes glowing.  
  
"Angel." said the God of light and life, his beautiful sapphire eyes pleading." Why did you have to go and do something like that when you knew too well that we would have to punish you for your disobedience of the laws?" The silver haired angel merely hung his head in disgrace refusing to reply.  
  
The God of Justice snorted and turned his unforgiving onyx eyes at the cowering form of the angel," Justice must be served." He stated, to the point and without mercy for the silver hired deity.  
  
"What a waste of life…" sighed the God of Death, his amethyst hued eyes twinkling sadly as he gazed upon the angel before turning to the God at his side.  
  
"It must be done." The God of War proclaimed and raised his hand to the top of the angel's head.  
  
Sephiroth gasped as his whole body went still and a searing heat started to permeate his entire being.  
  
"The punishment must fit the crime." came the statement from the usually silent emerald eyed God of Serenity.  
  
The God of War nodded and clenched his fists suddenly which was followed by a hoarse scream from the frail figure in his power. The cobalt eyed God then turned to meet the gaze of the God of Death who in turn transferred his weary gaze upon the screaming angel.  
  
The God then plunged his hand directly into the convulsing body of the winged deity," So it must be done." He affirmed and took a glowing part of the being which soon coalesced into the slumbering from of a smaller angel with only one wing.  
  
His amethyst eyes took the frail from in his arms with a small smile. Sephiroth, through the haze of pain and power could see that from within him came a small boy with golden hair and skin as white as his and what made him even more astonished was the fact that the young being had only one wing. To his horror as he turned his head around, he found that he had been torn asunder and what was a pair of beautiful wings was now only one.  
  
The God of Death raised his eyes to look at Sephiroth's before pronouncing his sentence," You will long for your old guise but the day of reckoning will not come until you sacrifice that which you were punished for. Until then, you must roam the realm of humanity with nothing but your consuming hatred keeping you company…" He then laid his gaze on the young boy in his arms before slowly bending down and kissing the young boy's forehead." I will give this young one, born of your soul, the power to give you your release from the punishment that we have given you…" He said as the figure in his arms started to disappear.  
  
The God of War then released his charge from his power and Sephiroth dropped to the floor in a tangle of gasping flesh.  
  
"I have ripped your immortality from you and now you are nothing but a mortal with one wing and as powerless as the beings which you so love…" The God of War's gaze met the God of Death's before turning back to Sephiroth's." Through the compassion of the God of Death, this punishment will not be infinite but believe me, it will not end soon as well. NOW BEGONE!" with a sweep of is arm, Sephiroth vanished in a flash of light…to be born as a mortal on Earth; his saving grace, the young boy with the blonde hair somewhere out there with him waiting to be found.  
  
The God of Justice faced amethyst eyes," Exactly how will that young one save him from eternal damnation?" He asked, truly curious.  
  
"He gave without thought of us and now we took his heart and soul to give him suffering. He has always lived in the lap of comfort as an angel now that we have given him the exact opposite he will now see the comparison but alas, we cannot allow him back to heaven as an end of his punishment therefore I gave him true love for his very own heaven on Earth." The amethyst eyed God smiled.  
  
The Onyx eyed God shook his head," You always were too compassionate." He said as he turned his beck to leave.  
  
"Sometimes…I don't know why I was given this job." He sighed wearily before following the others. 


	2. Alpha: The Beggining

SERAPHIM  
Chapter One  
FalconIce  
  
  
Northern Crater; Final Fight  
  
Sephiroth looked at Cloud, his hands wavering. He knew that his body could no longer last the entire fight ahead of them. His knees were trembling and threatening to buckle from sheer fatigue, hands were shaky as they death gripped Masmune's hilt and his entire body was just on the verge of shutdown.  
Cloud before him was still staring straight into his eyes, the Ultima sword flashing and pulsating in his grip. The silver haired man took an unconscious step backward as he saw a familiar glow in the blue eyes on the young man before him; it was the glow of his approaching Limit Break.  
"Cloud." He said suddenly, unaware where it had come from. The young man before him was as surprised as he was but Cloud swiftly stifled any of his shock and started toward Sephiroth; Mako blue eyes blazing.  
The silver haired man could only shake his head in weariness as he soon lost any space left to retreat.  
"Why did you have to be so hateful?" The blonde demanded, his purposeful strides unwavering." Why did you have to kill so many innocents?" He continued blue eyes burning as he spoke" Why did you have to kill Aeris?" He now stood only a hand span from the silver haired form." WHY?" He demanded, his whole body quaking with the emotion.  
Sephiroth could see the rage, confusion and hurt visibly emanating from the figure across him and inside his heart which he previously thought was as hard as stone; the silver haired warrior felt an emotion that he thought was regret.  
"I-I'm sorry…" Sephiroth replied. Today seemed just full of surprises as Cloud stopped in his charge, his face seeming to freeze with confusion.  
"What?"  
"I said I'm SORRY!" Sephiroth yelled, his body faltering and swaying as his knees nearly buckled under him.  
"It's too damn late to say sorry!" Cloud retorted angered once more and clutched at Sephiroth's shoulders; his gloved hands digging into the pale skin painfully.  
"After you've killed so many damn people you now say you're sorry?!" The spiky haired young man gritted his teeth, hands clenching equally which made Sephiroth wince." Never once you've considered how others would feel. All you've ever thought about was yourself!" He almost screamed right at the silver haired man's face. Blazing blue met equally burning emerald before Cloud grew disgusted and threw the lithe form down on the blackness that served as their floor.  
Sephiroth gasped as his bare upper body felt the shock of the cold blackness of abyss. He struggled to get up but found that his body was too weak even to try and even as he fought, the darkness below him was sucking his body of the last vestiges of energy he had left.  
"You were always so single minded in everything…"Cloud whispered more to himself than the struggling silver haired man behind him." You always thought of only one side of things…never even giving a chance to the other side…"the blonde man's tone softened even more until it could barely be heard." You never thought of me…"  
Still vainly struggling, Sephiroth gasped. His whole body suddenly trembled as something inside him snapped and blossomed into a bright light that blinded him. Then, it hit him…  
  
  
Flashback…  
Five and a Half years in the past  
A Training Camp based somewhere near the Midgar Swamps  
  
"Sir!" Sephiroth eyed the young First Class Soldier before him languidly. The young man had long spiky black hair that flowed pass his shoulders down to his back in an untamed cascade of ebony. Eyes, grey as the stormy clouds, glowed faintly showing the Mako hidden within.  
"You are dismissed Zachary." He intoned, voice soft but conveying a tone that was as commanding as a gun at the back of the head.  
The young Soldier nodded, saluted, and turned his back in crisp, neat movements. The silver haired man could not help but smile. His army—he scowled as a nasty memory surfaced—no, Shinra's Army was the best of the best…  
He let his gaze scan the horizon only to land on the batch of gangly and awkward new recruits filing in through the south gate of the camp. Grimacing at the task set ahead of him, he slowly and gracefully made his way down the slope. He was yet again assigned, as Shinra's greatest General, to welcome the new cadets. It was a task he thought of as most distasteful indeed.  
The ground, slightly muddy from a recent downpour, clung to his well polished black boots as he slid down the slope. His balance was always perfect and the descent down the slope proved no mishap and he made it to the fore of the assembly in remarkable time.  
The groups of new recruits gasped and gawked as usual at his entrance. It was hardly new to the silver haired man, after all, a six foot or so figure decked out in all leather was a sight that even the most reserved man would gawk at. Then, there was, of course, the fact that he was the youngest and strongest General in the entire history of Shinra and that even included the feared Special Forces called Soldier.  
He let his emerald gaze wander amongst the gathered throng before him. They were, as most of the time, all hopeful young men that were all too caught up in their pride and ego to know that they would not have the determination to survive through Soldier training. Shaking his head, he went on his way to the man in charge which happened to be one of the Turks—surprising really.  
"Tseng…" He began and paused just a little behind the long dark haired man who had turned around to nod at him.  
The Wutaian smiled at him—no smirked was more like it. "Hojo sent me here to scout for a certain person whom he would…" He coughed, before continuing in a low whisper," Experiment on…"  
Sephiroth scowled, his hands clenching." Disgusting." He commented," But get on with it. I have to make sure these young cadets be placed under the right drill Masters."  
The Oriental man nodded his head," As you wish. I promise that I'll be quick about it…" He stood up straight and soon left the site which left Sephiroth wondering as to when he would pick up the not so willing cadet—scratch that—the cadet would probably be bribed into it…Knowing Hojo as well as he did, he'd be certain that no matter what the cadet's opinion might be in the matter, he'd still end up unwillingly volunteering to the task. The silver haired manglowered, his thoughts were wandering off to areas which were better left alone, and to top it all off he still had his duties to fulfill. This aspect was brought up to him shortly as a curt 'Sir' sounded just beside him.  
"I thought I dismissed you earlier Zachary." He stated, his eyes trying their very best to bore holes into the young Soldier's head.  
The spiky haired young man only grinned and saluted," I was assigned by the higher ups to lead the new cadets to their respective camps!" Sephiroth frowned.  
He was sure that it had been his duty to see the new recruits to their training instructors, then here comes Zachary with the news that he'd suddenly-after years of doing so-gotten reassigned. It was more than surprising; it was unusual for such things to happen—too unusual for his comfort.  
"Who told you so?" Sephiroth asked his leather clad fists clenching beside him unconsciously. The young man before him merely smiled and handed the silver haired General a folded piece of parchment with the Shinra logo on it.  
"Heideggar said that you'd say that so he gave me this." Zack scratched his untamed mound of hair before looking up to meet Sephiroth's somewhat blank yet thoughtful expression." Told me that you'd help Tseng with some job; you know what's he talking about? I don't have a clue hon—"  
He stopped the young Soldier mid-word with a wave of his hand as he pondered the implications of the statements that Zachary had bequeathed to him.  
He turned to look at the fidgeting Soldier," Are you confident as to what he had said?" He intoned, his eyes searching the spiky haired young man before him.  
Zachary nodded," Sure as hell…" He snorted and kicked at a pebble at his feet," He even made me repeat the damn message like three times." The young Soldier looked at Sephiroth with a smirk." That asshole's so full of himself ya know!" He declared with a sarcastic roll of his eyes. Sephiroth merely frowned at the statement which of course was already known to him.  
"I see." He acknowledged," See that they get organized by the time I come back and make sure the weaklings get paired with Captain Urvemille. Is that understood?" Emerald eyes flashed as Zachary nodded and saluted.  
"Yes SIR!" Sephiroth nodded, satisfied at the curt obedience  
"Well then," He started and saluted back to the young man before continuing." You're dismissed. If you ever need to find me, I will be at the newly set up field lab near the North Gate." Zachary nodded.  
"I'll be off then sir?" He asked and with a quick nod from Sephiroth, he was off to take care of duties that were supposed to be the General's but Sephiroth—though he loathed admitting it in front of others-despised.  
He quickly made his way to the field lab brushing past others and totally ignoring them on the way. There were certain things Sephiroth hated more than doing the Welcoming and that was associating with awestruck fans of his. It was supposed to be flattering but to him, it felt more like an annoying itch at the back of his head that wouldn't go away. When would people ever learn that he wasn't social and was better off left alone—he shook his head—or were they just so stupid not to realize…  
Then as soon as he approached the open tent flap of the Field Lab he stopped, his mouth if it wasn't for his strict self discipline would be wide open at the moment but since he was otherwise they were pursed into a tight line.  
In front of him was the sight so breathtaking that it made his thoughts run in circles and his breathing which had stopped a moment ago, accelerate to two hundred fifty miles an hour—as impossible as that might sound coming from him of all people.  
The teen was sitting on the table with assorted devices attached to his bare upper torso. His gorgeous blue eyes—deeper than any sea-were confused as he looked at the technicians surrounding him. Skin—Sephiroth breathed deeply-was pure and smooth as cream—how he'd love to caress its expanse.  
"Seph." Sephiroth was suddenly snapped out of the trance he had been unwittingly placed on," Hojo told me that you'd help with the testing." He explained while eyeing the silent General with a curious eye.  
The tall man blinked before answering," I was informed so, yet I am puzzled as to what I may be needed for…" He trailed off expecting Tseng to understand and answer the question implied in his statement.  
Unhelpful, the Wutaian shrugged before answering," Sorry. He didn't say why exactly—been wandering about that too."  
"I see."  
  
  
  
Northern Crater; Final Fight  
  
Sephiroth sucked in a deep breath as the memories of his past assaulted his senses and almost drowned him in their torrent. Why were these things battering at him now—maybe the life and death situation was a clue…or maybe not.  
"No matter…"Came the cold voice of one called Cloud Stryfe," I'm not even sure why I'm trying to understand you-" He turned around and looked down on the shuddering form of the silver haired man on the floor before him," You're too twisted…Nothing about you is ever rational is it…?" It was more of an accusation than a question and even though Sephiroth wanted to answer it, he was simply too fatigued to do so. He just lay there shuddering and generally looking pathetic—it wasn't as if he could help it.  
"Silence." Cloud stated, his eyes looking detached as if he was trying to remember something," You were always so silent…so, so silent." He said, his voice as detached as his eyes…  
Was I? Sephiroth questioned to himself before everything faded to white…  
  
  
Flashback…  
Five and a Half years in the past  
A Training Camp based somewhere near the Midgar Swamps  
  
Sephiroth looked at the beautiful boy once more and couldn't help but sigh. Aforementioned boy in the meantime was playing studiously reading about the Soldier exam he would have tomorrow and once in a while he would turn to look curiously at the silent man sitting not so far away from him.  
"Seph?" He asked, a smile brightening up his countenance," Why 'ya so silent all tha time?" Surprised, the silver haired man abruptly brought his head up to face the speaker in front of him.  
"Words sometimes cannot express what is in my heart." The blonde boy only blinked and shrugged before going back to his notes. Sephiroth himself, was as confused as the boy as to what the meaning of his words had meant.  
'Cannot express what is in my heart' the silver haired General blinked. Where had that come from? He wondered to himself as he, unconsciously, raised his eyes again to gaze at the lithe form studying.  
It had been just a few days ago that Professor-curse his soul or whatever's left of it to an eternity of hell-Hojo had told him that he would-unwillingly volunteer-to take this new recruit as his new apprentice. At first, he had been shocked then the secondary feeling of confusion had sunk in.  
Why would he need an apprentice? He had asked the nasty leering Professor. But the white lab coated scientist had just grinned and told him to follow instructions or-he had raised a scalpel right then-ELSE.  
Sephiroth shuddered at the memory. He, of course, had vehemently agreed to that point without further questions. Tseng, he'd notice, had gotten a slight tinge of green on his complexion; even his eyes looked a bit wild then.  
Now-he stared at the boy across him who had gotten a furrow on his face at something particularly hard-he was stuck with this-annoyingly-beautiful boy to train and…etc.  
"Could dya help me with this Sephy?" Cloud asked and stood up from his stool holding his said troubled part.  
The silver haired man blinked and then nodded. Cloud smiled and then took a seat next to the now amused silver haired older man.  
"Point out your problem." He stated to the cheerful boy beside him who had then showed the said problem that so troubled him.  
The silver haired man nodded and began to scribble down the answer when he was interrupted by Cloud," Even if you're so silent…I still seem to understand what you're feeling…almost like I can read your mind…" Blue eyes then met with confused emerald. Cloud chuckled and leaned on to Sephiroth's side which made the silver haired man's eyes widen with renewed surprise." Somehow I always feel at home with you…even though…" He looked up with a smile to the older man beside him," I hardly know you."  
Sephiroth couldn't help but smile as he laid down the papers in his hand on the table beside the bed they were sitting on." Sleep now. We'll continue tomorrow." He stated and not surprisingly, he found that the spiky hared boy had fallen asleep somewhat adorably at his side.  
"Oddly enough…" He started as he tucked the sleeping boy into the bed," I feel the same."  
  
  
Northern Crater; Final Fight  
  
"Well…it's time to end this." Cloud turned a cold glare towards the gasping silver haired form and hefted the blazing omni-colored sword in his hands high above him readying himself for the final strike that would end all…  
Sephiroth knew that it was inevitable and so gave up any other hope; he turned his eyes up towards the intimidating form towering before him.  
"Prior to your ending of my life…" Sephiroth stated, feeling oddly peaceful deep within," I would just like you to know that…"  
Cloud's eyes narrowed as he gritted his teeth-in anger or pain Bahamut could only tell-and began the fearful descent of his great blade towards the now limp and hopeless form of what was once Shinra's greatest General.  
"Sorry."   
  
  
  
Author's Notes: I know that I am evil for being such a slow writer but it cannot be helped. Thank you very much to IcE-bLuE * aRcTiC aZuRe, Lady 'Oak and Faelran Archer for reviewing my prologue; it was you guys who made me want to continue this story. More reviews will always be welcome and would help quite a lot in the writing process. ^.^  
  
Doubly Note: This is gonna be one hell of a philosophical love story. If you've read the prologue I'm sure you'll see it was heading that way even in the beginning.   
  
This story will effectively explain my thoughts on Sephiroth's past as being a Seraph. Lemon in later parts-obvious enough-but I won't change the rating as of yet. Not until the lemon's well established.  
  
Triply Note: Yes, I know. You've all figured it out and yes, they are the four Gundam Pilots. I know, unoriginal of me yes? But, hot damn, them boys sure make pretty good Gods don't ya all think so? ^.^;;  
  
Quadruply Note: One last thing. If you want me to write faster…more reviews would help. That is all, thank you for reading. ^.^   
  
Pentuply Notes: I shall now stop babbling. Goodbye and have a nice day and I sure do hope that you'll come back to read the continuations. 


End file.
